Love goes on and on
by Kat-Dream
Summary: Bella and Edward have just gotten married. Bella is diagnosed with breast cancer. She also learns something else which could make things even more complicated. How do Bella and Edward deal with this? All Human.
1. Chapter 1:Honeymoon

I woke up in the best mood possible. Last night had been perfect. My wedding night, our wedding night. Mine and my husbands. Mr. Cullen's and I mine, . I couldn't get over all those different phrases. My mood was only greatened when I noticed I was still in Edward's arms. My love's arms.

"Good morning, my love" Edwards beautiful voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning" I said then sighed, he laughed at that. I couldn't help it though I was in such a great mood.

"What would you like to do today, my beautiful?" His question startelled me and I realized I had completly forgotten that we were in Paris, France and there was so much to do. Yes, Edward had brought me to Paris a place I had always wanted to go.

"Well we have to go see the Eiffel tower, I have always wanted to" Of course Edward knew this and was absoutly going to take me there.

**Edward's POV**

Last night had been the best night of my life. To see Bella that way was amazing, she was so beautiful. She was mine all mine. She had my last name and was mine. I loved being able to call her Mrs. Cullen.

"Edward I'm going to go take a shower and then we can go see the Eiffel tower" She remainded me of my twin siter Alice when saying that. She seemed so excited when saying so, it made me happy to know she was happy.

*********

We went to go get brunch before seing the tower. Ironically, we ended up at Café d'Amour which was a nice little French café, perfect for us. Brunch was delicious and then we were ready to go to the Eiffel Tower.

**Bella's POV**

I was practically jumping with excitement, I was going to go see the Eiffel tower. I then started chanting

"Eiffel Tower, Eiffel Tower…." All while Edward was laughing at me. I was so excited though. I got tired after a while of climbing up all those stairs. Edward picked me up and carried me bridal style to the top of the stairs after that. The view up there was beautiful. You could see all of Paris and it was so romantic. He kissed me then. It was the most passonite amazing kiss. Of course we had had many of these.

"I love you my love" He whispered to me.

"I love you too" I said back, our whole world was perfect then. We were young and in love.

"So much, Edward, so much" I said back to him. He just pulled me closer all while our lips were still pressed together.

*****

Our Honeymoon had been going great. The day's were filled with adventure and love. Th nights were so beyond amazing I can't even describe it. Edward was perfect was all I could say though.

My life was amazing. Me and Edward were so in love there was no word to describe it.


	2. Chapter 2:No, not me

**Thank you so much for the suprising excitment about the first chapter. It's nice to know people actully like my story. Please review and tell me what you think**

**Kat :)**

**Bella's POV**

It had been two weeks since our honeymoon. We were in pure bliss. We couldn't get over how lucky we were, our lives were perfect. I got in the shower smiling. When I was in the shower I noticed something weird on my left breast. It looked like a lump, I didn't know much but I did know a lump could mean something. I didn't even want to think of it. I couldn't, that wasn't what my life was supposed to be for. I couldn't, I couldn't have …breast cancer. There I said it Breast cancer. I knew I needed to go see a doctor or my father in law. I was shaky when I got out of the shower. I didn't know what to say to Edward. I would have to tell him though if he was going to take me to see Carlisle.

"Edward" I said shakily

"I need to see Carlisle about something" I said very slowly.

"Okay" Edward said in his beautiful voice

About what?" That's what I was waiting for, how could I tell him this could change our life forever. For the worse.

"Umm..well" I couldn't even say it, I didn't know how too.

**Edward's POV**

"Umm..well" Bella said shakily. I was worried about her because she looked very worried herself. What could I say to her? I wanted to calm her down, make her feel better. Comfort my love.

"You don't have to tell me we can just go see Carlisle" She just nodded and started walking to the car. I knew she would probably tell me on the way there, hopefully.

We were in the car driving away in no time. I had phoned my dad and told him I was bringing Bella in and he asked for what for. I told him the truth, that I didn't know. He wasn't too sure about this so I explained to him how she seemed really worried about telling me and how I didn't want to push her in to telling me. He just said okay and that he would be ready for us when we arrived.

"Edward" My Bella said to me very seriously.

"Yes love" I didn't want her to tell me anything she didn't want too but I really wanted to know. I wanted to be able to reassure her that everything would be okay. Tell her that I love her and will be there for her.

"I need to tell you what's wrong, it's hard for me but I want you to know." I just nodded, I had no words. I didn't know what to say.

"While I was showering this morning, I, I found a sort of ummm lump on my left breast" She rushed through the last part, but I had heard her. I knew this meant she could have breast cancer. No not my love, my Bella. I would be by her side no matter what though. I just looked deep in to her eyes and said

"It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay" I started tearing up though. I didn't know if it would be okay. I tried to stay strong though for Bella, for my love.

*******

**Bella's POV**

When we arrived at the hospital we went straight up to Carlisle's office. We didn't have to check in or anything. Once we were at his office, I got more nervous than ever. I didn't want to know the outcome of this appointment.

"Please sit" Carlisle greeted us. "Now Bella I need to know what is wrong with you to perform the proper examinations"

I nudged Edward so he knew I wanted him to tell Carlisle. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He never let go through telling Carlisle the whole story of how I had been in the shower and discovered a lump and everything else. Carlisle tried to stay calm through the whole thing but I could see how worried his was. This just made me more worried.

"Well Bella please come in to my examination room and I will examine you and take some blood" "I also need you to remove you top, I'm sorry about this." It was weird having to take off my top for my father in law but I knew he was a doctor and he did this all the time. Once Carlisle had done the physical exam he had to take some blood. Edward held me and comforted me the whole time. Once Carlisle was gone Edward told me how much he loved me and pulled me in to a very passonite hug. We just stood there in each other's arms until Carlisle was back.

"So.." Edward said, Carlisle knew what he was asking.

"Well I have discovered two things, one bad and one good." I just nodded I wanted him to tell me already.

"Bella I'm sorry to say this but you have breast cancer" I immediately started crying while Edward tried to comfort me in his arms.

"What's the good part dad?" Edward asked, oh right there was a good part. I didn't think anything could cheer me up.

"Well Bella, you and Edward are expecting. Bella you are pregnant" My jaw dropped, I couldn't belive it. So many questions were circling around in my head. Would the baby be okay? Would I be okay? How would my family deal with this?. I hadn't even realized I was asking these questions out loud.

"Well it is quite risky but we will try everything we can" Carlisle said. He was good at giving me hope. Carlisle then procedded to check me and do everything he could. I just wanted to go home and cry, while Edward held me. I could see the tears in his eyes, just like me he was totally happy and completely devastated all at the same time.

As soon as we were out of the hospital we ran to the car. When we were in there Edward kissed me. It was like he was cheking if I was okay.

"I love you" He whispered to me in between kisses. I knew that our love could get us through this. No matter how hard all of this would be we could do it. We could get through this. I love Edward and he love's me. I had breast cancer and we were expecting.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review :)**

**Kat :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Confusion

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long. First my computer got a virus and then I was really busy. I am so sorry. **

**Kat :)**

Bella POV

I was so relived when we arrived home. We were at our beautiful little house. I could just be with Edward and let out all me emotions. My head was going insane. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. I was just shocked. We had a lot of planning to do. A lot to figure out. Me and Edward just sat thinking for what must have been almost three hours.

"Love" Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" The answer to that was very long so I just mumbled. He knew what this meant. He already knew what I was thinking though. I looked down at my stomach and Edward placed his hand there. Soon this would be big and a growing baby inside me. I was going to be a mother. I was also a breast cancer patient though. I didn't know how to feel, what I could say. Edward said that everything would be okay and I decided just to believe him, it didn't have another choice. He was my husband after all and the father to my child. My child, our child.

"We should go talk to your father Bella, he needs to know." I knew he was right but didn't want to leave. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to have to tell them this. I almost wish it could have just been breast cancer. We could all just be sad instead of confused on how to feel.

*********

When we arrived at Charlie's house I got more increasable nervous. What was he going to say? I didn't know.

"Hi dad" I cried when we entered.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" He greeted me so casually; of course he thought I was just stopping by to see him.

"Oh and hello Edward" Charlie liked Edward and could see how much I was really in love with him. Edward took the next step by telling Charlie that he should probably sit down. I was happy about this; I just wanted to tell him already.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out, I had meant to tell him the other thing first. He smiled and congratulated me. I was still sitting and wasn't smiling and Charlie noticed that.

"Bells are you not happy about this? I think it's awesome"

"I know dad I do too...it's just...there's something.....else" Edward rubbed my back soothingly and started to speak. He was blunt and told Charlie the truth. He just sat there shocked. He didn't know what to say and neither did I.

We all just hugged and left. I heard Charlie start to cry as soon as we left. I started to cry too. Edward just held me the whole time trying to comfort me.

"Bella it will all be okay" This was all he had been saying all Day but I knew it wouldn't be true. I knew that, even on your own it wouldn't be okay. Not this time.

"Edward you just keep saying it's going to be okay but it's not this time." "I'm going to die and you know it I feel it. We both feel it. You're going to have to deal with this. I hope I'll live long enough to meet our child. You can be a great father, even on your own." I screamed all of this at him. It felt great saying it. I knew it and I knew he didn't want to know it but it was the truth. I was going to die. It was going to happen.

Edward just held me well we both cried. I knew there were treatments but I just couldn't grasp it. I wasn't ready to die, not yet. I had my whole life ahead of me. It was going to happen though. I knew it, I could feel it. I was so mad now though. Not at anyone in particular I was just annoyed. I dug my fingernails in to my hands. I was yelling death, death, death. Edward was so shocked he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. I realised my hands were bleeding from my finger nails now. I was breathing so heavily. I just smiled. I smiled. I smiled and cried. I let go of Edward though and sat back up straight and told him to take me to a place I never thought I would go. I told him to take me to the cemetery. He did, even thought I knew he didn't want to.

****

I was still shaking when we arrived at the cemetery. Edward had no idea why I wanted to come here and I didn't know much myself. We just sat there in the car; Edward was waiting for me to say something. I could tell. I just got out of the car. I walked to my grandmother's and mothers graves. I slumped down in front of them. I felt deflated. This had definitely been a long day. It was dark outside so I could barely see anything. Edward just stood there watching me. It was a comfortable silence. I was tracing the words on my mom's grave, I had memorised them but I still loved reading them.

_In loving memory of Renee Swan, a great mother friend and wife. She will forever be rembered for her childlike nature and her caring nature. She died ready to see heaven. She was a breast cancer patient. She watches down on her daughter and her husband with care. She is their guardian angel. _

_Renee Swan_

_1962-2000_

My grandmother's grave was also beautiful. A wonderful grave.

_In loving memory of Diane Goddard. A great mother, grandmother, friend and wife. She died a breast cancer patient. She will forever be rembered for the love she showed everyone._

_Diane Goddard_

_1930-1968_

My family had always had a long line of breast cancer patients, I knew someday I would be one too. I thought I would be older though. My life had been so short so far and it was just getting to the good part.

"Love, did your great-great grandmother die of breast cancer?" Edward spoke up for the first time in what seemed like hours

"Yes" I answered weakly. I heard Edward mutter something under his breath but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Love your shaking, we really need to go home" I stood up slowly knowing he was right. He just scooped me up in his arms. It was probably wise, I didn't know if I could walk. We arrived home in record time and Edward placed me in bed.

"Sleep now love, you need it" I knew I did and as I was slipping in to dream land I heard Edward start to sob. I was too tired to comfort him though. I just laid there and listened to him cry. I slipped in to dream land when I heard him say...

"I love her so much, why us. But I'm going to be a dad. I don't know what to think"

I slept for what felt like years.

**I have gotten no reviews. Not a single one. Reviews help keep me inspired and give me great feed back. Please review, it's hard to write when I have no idea what people think. If you give me an idea that works with my storyline I would love to put it in. Please review!!!**

**Kat :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Telling

**AN:I don't love this chapter but figured I would put it up anyways. Thank you to the three people who reviewed last chapter. **

**FYI:Bella is 24 in this story and Edward is 26.**

I woke up and groggily got out of bed. I got a retching feeling in my gut all of a sudden and realised the morning sickness was starting. I quickly ran to the bathroom. Before I knew it Edward was holding my hair and rubbing my back soothingly. I stood up and gave him a weak smile, and went to brush my teeth. I greeted him then and moved to the bedroom to get dressed.

"So what to do today?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. After yesterday I couldn't imagine what today held. I had a sense of hope though today. I guess I had gotten the bad thoughts out of my head yesterday; today I would try to be optimistic.

"Well love we need to tell my family. I thought we would go to each of their houses and just tell them. I want to get it over with." I completely agreed with Edward bit didn't want to do that, I knew I had to though.

"Okay, how about we go to Rose's house first then walk nest door and go to Emmett's" They would be the relatively easy to tell. Rose and Emmet had 5 kids together; they had split up last year. There relationship had only been physical so it didn't last. The three girls lived with Rose and the 2 boys lived with Emmett. Living next to each other meant the kids could still grow up together though. They were pretty nice to each other, luckily. Emmett would never admit it but he desperately wanted Rose back.

"Okay sounds like a plan, let's just go" Edward started to grab everything and get ready to go. I just watched and got up silently and walked to the car. We drove to Rosalie's in silence. We arrived and walked up to the doorstep all without saying a word.

"Rose, me and Edward need to talk to you" I just wanted to get it over with. A very frazzled Rose came out of her eldest daughter's room, Katherine.

"Kath's going on her first real date tonight and she had to get ready" I almost wanted to laugh, Katherine was exactly like Rose so she was already beautiful. Any guy would be foolish to let her go. I guess this was how Emmett felt though about losing Rose. He regretted it I'm sure.

"Please sit Rose, me and Bella have some important news." Edward spoke up pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Rose will you tell me all the horrible birthing stories you have?" The look on her face was priceless. First confusing, then humour then finally understanding.

"OMG Bella, that is so amazing, I am so happy for you two." She looked so excited but unfortunately we had more to say.

"Rose, I have breast cancer." I said in a rush. Rosalie immediately sat down and all the excitement was forgotten.

"Bella it will be okay, focus on the baby okay. We should do a nursery" I was grateful for Rose to be excited about the good news. We all seemed to be forgetting the good news.

"Thank you Rosalie, we need to go speak to Emmett now though" Edward once again pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, have fun and I wish you luck" I gave Rosalie a big hug and mumbled a thanks before we made our way next door. Emmet reacted as expected, he got very mad. Mad at the world he said. He was always protective of me and he didn't want me to go through this. Edward escorted me out of there as soon as Emmet started to get physical. I knew he wasn't mad at me or Edward but he was quite frightening. We went to Carlise's and Esme's house next. They both already knew though. Esme was very motherly and supportive and as Carlisle would be my doctor for the cancer and would help me through some stages of the pregnancy, but not the birth. That would be too weird. Any way's, he asked us to come to the hospital tomorrow. I wished he hadn't had to say this but he did. He told me we needed to start chemo immediately for mine and the baby's sake. I didn't want that, I had heard how bad it was. I watched my mother go through it. Edward pulling me out of my thoughts told me that we would worry about that tomorrow.

"Love we should email Alice and Jasper." Edward was right as always. Alice and Jasper after getting married traveled all around the world. I believed they were in Australia right now. They planned to come back in a month or so. Edward watched me as I wrote the e-mail to send to them.

_Dear Alice and Jasper,_

_How are you guys doing? I hope you are both great._

_Do you plan to still be back in a month?_

_Me and Edward have some really important news that we needed to tell you right away. Alice well you know how my mother died of breast cancer? Well it runs in the family. Alice and Jasper I have breast cancer. This is terrible news but there is good news._

_Alice are you ready to be an aunt? Jasper ready to be an uncle? _

_I sure hope so because I'm pregnant. Me and Edward are expecting. This is definitely the fantastic news._

_I'm sure as you've noticed by now though it's not ideal. This could cause a lot of complications with the pregnancy and with my life. I'm absolutely not giving up this baby though so I'm going to risk it. Carlisle will be my doctor for most of it, he said because I am young I have a better chance of surviving this._

_I hope you have a great rest of your trip_

_Love,_

_Edward and Bella_

_XOXOXO_

I pressed send quickly to get it over with.

"Okay my Bella we've told out whole family in one way or another. You should get some rest; this has been a very emotional day." Edward whispered to me. I gave myself away when I yawned so I took his advice and went to our room to take a nap. Before my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**AN:Thanks for reading. Now please review, three reviews was nice and all but not much. Most stories have hundreds so please review. It would mean a lot to me.**

**Happy Easter!!!**

**-Kat :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Treament

**Thank you readers, here is another chapter. **

**I figured I should start putting this here.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight by copyright laws. I am merely bowering her characters.**

I woke up gruntingly, and got out of bed. I was surprised at how fast I was getting used the morning sickness. It seemed routine to get out of bed and go to the toilet. Edward helped me get ready; I was pretty incapable of doing anything. I felt dead and numb at the same time, if that was even possible.

We drove way to fast to the hospital and went straight to the oncology wing. I hated being there. Edward had to put on scrubs and I had to put a hospital gown on. I saw the sick people and realised that would soon be me. We went to an examination room and Carlisle got me set up on the bed.

"Bella I have many questions I have to ask you, so we can know exactly what we can put in your medicine for it to be most affective."

"Okay" I mumbled. Edward grabbed my hand reassuringly. This was going to be a long day...

"Okay let's get started. The basics first. I know your age so, height, weight?

"Around 5'4 and I umm think about 125 pounds" I said the last part really quickly. No one likes saying there weight.

"So I have looked through all your records, plus I know you really well so I only have a few questions. I know these questions are going to be embarrassing to answer to your father-in-law. Just remember I'm a doctor and ask these questions all the time." Okay first questions, when was your last menstrual cycle, Bella?" I blushed, he was right I didn't like disusing this with my father in law.

"The 15, of last month" I added on at the end.

"When is the last time you and Edward had sexual intercourse" my face was beat red. Edward squeezed my hand and I just squeezed his back, he chuckled.

"Dad, I think I will answer this one. I don't know if Bella can." I wanted to smack him; he was just making me even more embarrassed.

"Friday" I said quietly and quickly. I didn't know if this was a problem. It was Monday now; I didn't think something like that would even matter.

"Bella I will ask Edward the rest of the umm sexual questions. I'm sure he can give me the answers just as well as you can." I was really getting annoyed with constantly blushing.

****

Edward and Carlisle came back 15 minutes later. Carlisle just nodded at me and tried to stifle a laugh, it made me wonder exactly what Edward had told him.

"Bella we will start the treatment now. The treatment won't hurt but you will not be having a fun time after. You will be here at the hospital for at 2 least weeks. "I wanted so badly for this to not be me. This wasn't supposed to be my ending. Carlisle attached too many machines for me to keep track of on me. It did notice though when he attached a heart monitor for the baby. I immediately started crying and I saw Edward was too. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I just listened to my baby's heart beat, there seemed to be something a little bit off, but Carlisle assured me it was fine.

"Well Bella I will inject the medicine through this IV. Technically I can not do this so Dr. Desmans will do it. I was the one who prepared it though. Again, it will not hurt." Carlisle said all this so calmly, like he did it everyday. Well I guess he did, but not to family or family-in law. I didn't feel anything as the medicine went in me. Edward just held my hand. I knew he was nervous too; he wanted me to be okay. We listened to the medicine drip in to my system, knowing this next two weeks would not be fun.

"Okay Bella, the chemo medicine is in your system now. You will start having symptoms within the hour." Carlisle said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Bella you are so brave, I am so proud or you." Edward really did sound proud of me. For once I wasn't going to argue, I just wanted us to be happy together. I truly, for once, believed that maybe he should be proud of me. I guess it was just the fact that I knew I was fighting cancer. I was also going to become a mother, something I had always wanted. I had to at least have some courage, which I did. I think that's why I liked to know I had people who would fight with me and who would be proud of me. I knew Edward would be with me so I would not be alone. I knew my whole family would be with me. I got the sudden urge to throw up. I wasn't sure if it was from the chemo, the pregnancy or just all the emotions. Regardless, I reached for the bucket they had set up for me and puked. Edward held my hair and rubbed my back soothingly. I loved that he was comforting me but wishing he wouldn't have too see me like this. I guess though if he was going to stay part of my life then he would have to deal with me being this way. Sick, tired and weak, no not weak fighting. I would try because I wanted to win, win against cancer.

"Love are you okay?" Edward's voice held only concern for me, no disgust.

"Yes, I think I am now." Before I could even finish my sentence, which already sounded weak, I was coughing. A lot.

"Bella, I am going to page Carlisle now to tell him the systems have started to show." Edward spoke slowly and reassuringly. If Carlisle could make me feel better, I would be glad to have him here.

"Thank you." I said weakly.

**Edward's POV**

I pressed the page butting hoping my dad would hurry. I would do anything for Bella to feel better right now. I whish I was the one laying there, sick, Bella didn't deserve this.

"Yes Edward, have the symptoms started?" My dad questioned pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Bella can you hear me?" My dad questioned soothingly, Bella just mumbled a response.

"Edward, can I see you in my office?" Carlisle said with a hint of sadness in his tone that got me worried and moving right to his office. We walked down those dreary hallways, passing all the rooms with the sick people in them. There were old people, teenagers, middle aged people and even small, small children. We turned in to Carlisle's office at the end of the hall.

"Edward please sit. Now Bella's body is having normal reactions to the drugs, so that is okay." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Edward as a lawyer you know that when a patient is sick sometimes they are incapable of choosing what is right for them. We have these papers..." I cut my dad off right there

"Are you saying Bella should sign one to leave her life in my care?" I didn't know if I could handle that, what if I made the wrong decision?

"Well yes, but I as the doctor I would make the decisions it would just be if it was something drastic." My dad spoke so calmly, I knew it would probably be the right choice, but would Bella even want to sign it? I knew she would be okay with it, many times before we had both said we would trade our lives for the others. As a lawyer I did know, that having these documents signed could save the other persons life. I decided I would ask Bella too sign it, anything to save her.

"Okay dad, I will ask Bella to sign it, I will though let her make the decision though. Thank you very much for everything dad, I just want Bella and the baby to be okay."

"I know son, it is not a problem. I will do everything I can to keep Bella and the baby healthy. I know how much you love her and I love her too, as a daughter. Edward I can't promise it will be easy but at the end of this Bella you and the baby will be healthy, if I have anything to do with it." My dad really did assure me.

"Thank you dad, I really appreciate it. Can I go back to Bella now?" My dad chuckled. I just wanted to be there to assure Bella. Our love could get us through this. At least, I hoped it could.

**Thank you very much for reading. I only got one review last chapter. I don't want to nag for reviews but I really need the advice and input. I need ideas....**

**I have a poll for this story up on my profile; I was going to have the outcome in this chapter but didn't get any votes so please vote on my profile. I have to have the results in the next or the chapter after that so I need votes. **

**Thank you very much for reading! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Slut

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight by copyright laws. I am merely bowering her characters**

_I was sitting by our fire place, the fire crackling lightly in the background. I looked down and I was holding the most beautiful baby. She was staring up at me, little emerald eyes, just like Edward's. She looked so peaceful and I'm sure my face mirrored her emotion. Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulders also looking down at the beautiful baby. _

"_Wow love." Edward whispered so softly I had barely heard him. We both just stared down at the beautiful baby in my arms._

_Edward and I were sitting in Edward's parent's home, we were each holding a baby staring down at them lovingly. Esme and Carlisle came in to the room holding two new baby outfits. They came over and each took one of the babies. Holding them tenderly and cooing at their grandchildren._

"_Oh Bella, they're beautiful. You really are a fighter, healthy and healthy beautiful babies." Esme said with so much pride in her voice, I couldn't help smiling._

_I was laying there in the same hospital bed I had been in for 6 months. My stomach was flat and my child or children were gone. Edward was by my side holding my hand and he looked to be deep in thought. He was screaming at Carlisle but I couldn't here any sound. Carlisle was trying to calm Edward down, but it wasn't helping. Edward reached over and flipped a switch. He flipped quickly, with a lot of force like it was terribly hard for him to do. Immediately I couldn't breathe as well anymore, I was starting to slip in to darkness and I saw a bright white light. There was an angel there, the most stunning one I had ever seen. Beautiful blond hair and everything about her was flawless, perfect. _

I woke with a start I was still in the hospital bed, just as I had been for a week. The bright white light was there though flashing in my eyes, Carlisle was behind the light checking me. Just as he had been for the whole week. I was starting to feel mildly better but then I would only feel worse again. The angel was Rosalie but I had to do a double take, she looked absolutely beautiful. She was always beautiful but since divorcing Emmet she had lost her style and had just giving up basically. She smiled at me; I guess she was glad to see I was awake. I realized that Edward wasn't there; I started to frantically look around for him. He hadn't left my side all week, I had tried to get him to go home to rest but he refused. Secretly I was glad he hadn't left so now I was worried.

"Bella, its okay we convinced Edward to go home." Carlisle said and I was glad to here he had gone home to rest. I wasn't sure how they had convinced him, like I said he would never leave when I tried to tell him too.

"Bella, I need to talk to you, ALONE." Rosalie emphasized the last word; she had a hint of sadness in her tone. But her voice also held senses of hope and of…love. I was amazed I hadn't heard Rosalie sound so alive since Emmet.

"Bella, I'm going to cut right to the chase, I know you're sick and all but I need my best friend." Rosalie said very bluntly. I moved my hand to urge her to go on.

"Bella, I met someone. He's amazing charming and he loves me Bella. I love him too." I was amazed at the words coming out of her mouth. She was happy, which I hadn't seen her since breaking up with Emmet.

"Bella, I know you like me and Emmet together but I am much better off with Royce." Royce, sounded sleazy. I wouldn't judge tough, I should be happy for my friend.

"That's great Rose, where did you meet him?" I channeled my inner twenties girl, ready to gossip.

"Well he swept me off my feet at the grocery store and then he took me back to his apartment and things got a little heated. We had sex and OH MY GOD it was amazing. We feel in love and I've been living with him ever since." I was taken aback, that did not sound like Rose at all. She wouldn't just move in with someone after a one night stand especially because of her kids. She wasn't one too put her kids in danger, she didn't know anything about this guy.

"Rose, what about the kids?" I questioned.

"Well they haven't met him yet."

"Well then when did you meet him?" I was so confused, if she had moved in with him then how…

"Bella, I moved in to his apartment after last night, when all of this happened, the kids will be okay with Emmet for now and then we plan on sending them to Boarding School." I couldn't believe what Rose was saying, she wouldn't leave her kids behind. I was so upset with her, how could a mother do this to her child? I would never.

"Bella I know this is a lot to take in but I love him and he is AMAZING in bed." I was repulsed, how could Rosalie?

"Rose, how could you? Leave your children behind. You barely know this man all you know about him is that he is good in bed. He could be serial filler for all you know. What about your kids? Sure the younger ones won't understand but Emily will. Think about what Emily will think Rose, what kind of example are you setting for your kids, Rosalie? What about me, I'm your best friend and right now I am repulsed by what you are doing. You Rosalie have just proved yourself to be a slut. Moving in with a man after a one night stand?" I was very angry and it showed in my voice. I just couldn't believe, Rose is a slut or at least what she is doing is very slutty.

"Fine then, Bella. I thought you would be happy for me but obviously not. Emily won't care, heck she'll probably do this later in her life." Emily wouldn't do that, well may be she would with Rosalie as a mom.

"Fine Rose you can hate me, just don't leave your kids behind. Well me and Edward will take them, you shouldn't ship them off to boarding school, plus we are the god parents. FUCK YOU!!!" I screamed, I knew it was unlike me but I was so upset with what Rosalie was doing. UGH!!!!!

"Okay Bella, take the kids I've got to get home Royce said he would be waiting for me, naked." As she said the last part I was once again, repulsed. This did not sound like Rose at all, well I guess people change.

"Goodbye Rosalie." I said softly with sadness and finality in my voice. I didn't want to see her again, ever.

"Bye Bella, good luck." Rosalie too had the same sadness and finality in her voice. She squeezed my hand and left.

I thought about how I had called her a slut, but right now she was one. I felt sorry for her kids but mostly I felt sorry for Emmet. He still loved her and I thought she was at her best with him. Their relationship shouldn't have moved so fast but other than that it was perfect. She was starting it again though my doing this, but this time I wouldn't be their when she had her heart broken. I wouldn't be holding her as she sobbed. I felt like a bad friend but realized the girl Rosalie was right now, I didn't even want as a friend. My words rung in my head "Goodbye Rosalie" It was true, the Rosalie I knew and loved was gone. Replaced.

**Thanks for reading; I'm pretty proud (two chapters in one day). I know this chapter is a bit different but even though Bella's sick life is still going on. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I was able not to include the poll results in this chapter considering I only got two votes. It will though be in the next chapter so I will use which ever the majority says.**

**I have 573 hits for this story so can I have 573 reviews?**

**Thanks for reading, vote and review!!!**

**Kat **


	7. Chapter 7:Writing

**Another chapter, I'm on a roll!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight by copyright laws. I am merely bowering her characters!**

**Edward's POV**

I watched Rosalie storm out of Bella's hospital room. She was crying and looked absolutely pissed. I was then worried, why had I left Bella alone? Well my darn father convinced me to go home and take a shower. It was hard to be in the house without Bella there, it just didn't feel like home. I had brought Bella's laptop and a few of her books with me to keep her entertained. My dad said that the medicine was definitely taking a toll on Bella but she needed distractions. I would have to ask her what happened with Rosalie though. I went in to Bella's hotel room and just as it did every time it broke my heart. There my beautiful wife was lying. Sick, tired, dead. Not literally dead but she looked it and I couldn't do anything about it, that's what bothered me most. She had bruises on her body, she was way too thin and her hair was falling out; she had barely any left. I just wanted to make her feel all better but I couldn't.

"Bella love, I brought you a few things I thought you might want." I walked over to her beside and she pointed to the laptop. I got it all set up for her to be able to use easily on the hospital tray. She wanted it right away so I turned the hospital tray for her to use it. I had gotten an internet connecting so she could do anything; I knew how much she liked to read stories on a website called fanfiction. I thought she might also want to write, she had always talked about how she wanted to write a novel. This experience could be a great thing she could use to write a book about. I wished the experience had never happened though.

"Thank you Edward I really want to check my e-mail." I was ecstatic. Bella sounded more awake and alive then she had all week. I would still have to ask her what happened with Rose but for now she could check her e-mail. Bella opened up her e-mail and she had a ton of new e-mails. She deleted the ads and one by one read each "I hope you're okay" "Feel better" "Your going to be a mom" e-mail. We smiled and Bella even laughed at a few of them. It was nice to see her happy for once. When she came across an e-mail from Emmet she opened it immediately.

_Hey Bells,_

_Well I guess Rose told you about her new guy. The girls are going to stay with me and the boys; we have enough room. It's a lot for me to handle but the kids need they're dad. None of the younger ones understand but Emily is just really mad. I can't get through to her, no one can. She isn't eating, she isn't leaving her room. She refuses to do anything; she just sits in her room and listens to glee all day. I want to talk to her, but I can't get through to her. I don't know how to deal with a 13 year old girl. _

_I miss Rosie so much, I always have but at least before I could see her everyday. I know I made a few mistakes but I really love her, so much. I want her back but now I'm replaced. She is amazing, but right now she's not so great. I can't believe the reasons she loves him but I guess it's her choice. She told me you said you and Edward would take the girls instead of sending them to boarding school. Thank you very much for the offer but I need the kids, they are the only thing keeping me together. Thank you so much for just being there Bella, you are amazing. Especially to be so worried about me well you have breast cancer. That still tears me apart; you don't deserve that. No one does but especially someone as selfless as you. I wish it was Rose their instead of you. Then she would have never met him. Bella, what if he hurts her? I don't want to see her hurt. She doesn't even know him. He could be married. Bella do you think Rose will marry him? I don't, at least right now she's only just dating him if she marry's him I think I might die. I couldn't deal with that. I do have to stay strong though for the kids. Thank you for letting me vent Bella. Don't worry about e-mailing me back, just get better._

_I was wondering if maybe Emily could come visit you? The younger ones wouldn't understand but Emily, she would. She has always got along with you really well and I think you might be able to get through to her. Just think about it and you can get back to me, don't feel like you have to say yes._

_Thank you so much Bells,_

_Emmet_

I couldn't stop reading Emmet's e-mail; I had a lot to catch up on. I always knew Rose would move on but I had been hoping she wouldn't. Bella just left that e-mail and opened one from Alice and Jasper. More from Alice though it seemed.

_B,_

_Pregnant! Pregnant! Pregnant! Pregnant! OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
__We are so happy for you and Edward, this is amazing. I'm going to be an aunt, again._

_As for the breast cancer, I don't know what to say. What can I say? You're my best friend and this is the absolute worst thing in the world. All I can say is, I am so sorry._

_Me and Jasper are coming home, we have to be there with you. We are leaving on Friday and should be back on Saturday. We will be there to support you Bella. We must go get maternity clothes and baby clothes._

_All will be okay,_

_A&J_

Bella seemed to like Alice's e-mail. She opened up a word document and copy and pasted every single e-mail she had received. She then wrote something about the person from each e-mail. She wrote a reply to each e-mail and then pasted the replies and sent them. The only one she didn't write a reply for was Emmet's. That one she wrote two pages about, everything that happened with Rose earlier. I was just reading in a trance. I was amazed at what she had said to Rosalie. I was also really proud of her for saying that though. She had said what she had needed to say. I was so shocked that Rose would do something like that though. I didn't have to ask why Bella was writing all this though, she copy and pasted that plus an "I would love for Emily to visit" in to an e-mail for Emmet. She sent it then and went back to the word document. It had been three hours when I finally spoke up.

"What are you writing this for love?" She immediately wrote what I wrote; okay now I was even more confused. She wrote response in quotation marks and then said it.

"I am writing my experience; hopefully it can start a good story." She said it with so much hope in her voice. I guess in this story she could control the ending, it could end with however she wanted it too. I hoped it would end with "We all lived happily ever after." Just as I hoped our story would end.

"Edward go home and sleep at home tonight, I am fine here. I'm just going to be writing everything that's happened since Tuesday" I just agreed this time, I could tell she wanted me to leave. I knew she liked writing without someone else reading it until it was done. I did need a good sleep too. I decided that leaving Bella for one night might actually be good. I needed to get my thoughts in order. I just left then, gave her a kiss and checked one more time to make sure she wanted me to go. I left and speed home. The house felt so empty. I plopped done and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**I know I said I would have the poll results in this chapter but I only had two votes so I didn't want to include it. Plus after the whole Rose thing (which I totally didn't have planned) this just fit better. Emily is going to be a lot like me I think, hence the glee! What do you guys think of the Rose thing? I like Rosalie ad later it will all be okay. I won't promise but I will probably have the poll results in the next chapter so please vote! Did you like Edward's POV?**

**Okay long AN!**

**Please review and vote**

**-Kat **


	8. Chapter 8:My fault

**Another one, oh yeah!!!**

**Rose and Emmet's kids: Emily-13, Katherine-8, Tia-4, Brandon-10, James-7, Evan-5**

**I know it seemed weird that Katherine went on a date but I figured with Rose as a mom…**

**A few important things….  
June 13, Bella has been out of the hospital for 3 nights Alice and Jasper have been home for 8 days. Rose has been with Royce (since the night) for 14 days.**

**Hope all of this helps with confusing, if you are confused review and just ask.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight by copyright laws. I am merely bowering her characters!**

**Rosalie's POV**

Slut!!Slut!!Slut!!Bella's words kept ringing through my head. Royce came in then and I immediately stiffened. He grabbed me and thrust me back on the bed. He took the three evil pills and shoved them down my throat. Just as he had been doing for two weeks. He then started to strip me. Literally but also figurately, stripped me of my dignity. He had told me that I didn't deserve him and I was lucky he loved me. After rapping me he left me there, hopeless.

I had to stay though; he threatened to and would kill me. I had to at least be alive for my kids. I hated what I said to Bella and I hated what she had said back. What she said though, for what she thought I was doing was very true. I knew she was right, but what I was doing isn't what she thought. Royce had told me exactly what I must say to Bella and I had. I had to get away from Royce somehow. I didn't know how to though, everyone that had once loved me and cared for me now hated me. They should hate me for what they thought I was doing. I was going have to get out myself and I would try.

**Bella's POV**

I had been home for three days, thank goodness! I was feeling a lot better. I still had some symptoms but I was definitely feeling better. Edward and I were so happy to me out of there; he had stayed just as much as I had. I was upset though by my appearance, I knew Edward didn't care and I didn't care a ton but I did a bit. I looked weak; my body was very thin which meant you could see the now tiny baby bump. I wasn't upset about that though, I was so happy to be pregnant. All of my hair was gone now, I was completely bald. Edward said that if I wanted I could get some wigs. Carlisle said that my hair would probably grow back.

"Love, are you ready to go for your first sonogram?" Edward said with excitement. I was very excited too; today I got to see my baby. I was ecstatic actually, something I hadn't been in days. We were on our way to the hospital when I got a strange feeling in my chest. It wasn't necessarily bad but I thought it was nothing. I knocked it off as just being tired or too excited. We arrived at the hospital in record time due to Edward's speeding. We walked right up to the maternity ward. Carlisle had promised that he would be there but he wasn't an OB so he wouldn't be the one doing the actual sonogram. A young beautiful woman entered. She greeted us and told us her name was Lea; I thought that was a beautiful name. That made me start thinking about baby names but I figured I would figure that out later; I had lots of time. A little voice in my head said "what if you die?" but I tried to ignore it. Lea set up the sonogram machine and spread the freezing jelly on my belly, hey it rimes.

"Okay Bella do you see that? that's your baby." I was amazed; there was something that looked just like a little blob on the screen. I already loved it though, it was my child. I heard Lea mumbling something to herself and then she moved the sonogram around, I saw another blob and I was immediately worried. Carlisle just smiled hugely just as Lea did. Lea decided it was time to let me in on what they were smiling about.

"Bella, Edward you're expecting twins." I was ready to scream. I couldn't believe this, twins? I was amazed. Edward held me closer and mumbled his thanks and excitement in my ear. I couldn't have been happier in that moment. I was with Edward and I was expecting two babies. Two miracles!

******

After seeing the baby's and finding out I was having twins (I still couldn't get over that). Carlisle told me and Edward we needed to come in to his office. He explained that he had noticed in the sonogram that the cancer was spreading in to our children. He said that they would be okay until they were older. Normally you didn't have a cancer specialist with you so these sorts of things weren't noticed. I just cried in to Edward's shirt. It was my entire fault; I had given my on children cancer. What hurt most though was that I could see Edward was upset too, I was the one who had upset him. I was hurting my unborn children and they were his children too. I was terrible, a monster, how could I? But I knew I couldn't help it. My mother had done the exact same thing to me but I never blamed her. I couldn't help it was in my genetics. Just as I would pass down my boring brown hair I would pass down the cancer. But then I would also (hopefully) pass down all the good things in me. Which in the last three weeks I had learned to love. Edward pulled me out of my thoughts by silently taking me out to the car. He was angry looking and I was sure he was mad at me.

"Edward I'm sorry, please don't be mad." Edward's face immediately softened. He just took my hand and smiled.

"Love I am not mad at you, don't you ever blame yourself, it was just something my dad said." I was quite suspicious as to what Edward could be mad at Carlisle for. I had heard everything and I wasn't mad. Edward and I went in and he made a beautiful dinner. Emily was coming to visit tomorrow, she was supposed to come to the hospital but she just couldn't. She said she would come visit me at home when she was ready. I guess she had decided she was ready because she was coming tomorrow. I was happy I got to tell her about the twins. I had to tell Charlie and Alice and Esme. I kept thinking that I needed to tell Rose but we weren't friends anymore. I wished it weren't so but it was.

**Thanks, what do you think?**

**Should I do an outtake of Rose and Royce? I figured I wanted to make Rose a good person so this is what I did with it.**

**I got three votes in the poll all for twins so I chose twins. If you didn't get what you wanted then you should have voted ;)**

**Please review!!!!!!**

**-Kat **


	9. Chapter 9:I will

**Chapter 9**

**June 14****th**

**Emily's POV**

I woke up and got out of bed. Slowly and painfully of course, after what had happened. I didn't even want to ever wake up any more, it hurt too much. I couldn't even think so I just went about doing what I was supposed to do. Get dressed, get ready and go to school. An ongoing routine which I couldn't break for if I did, it would hurt too much. It was much easier just to go on and on, without love, without thought. Today was different though, I was going to see auntie Bella and I just knew I was going to have to feel things. I was pretty sure I was going to tell auntie Bella what was going on. As much as I was worried it would be too hard I had to. I had to for my brothers and sisters, who didn't understand. I had to for my mom, who was suffering in the worst way right now. But most of all I had too for me, I had to try. I knew my auntie and she would know something was up. I hadn't been ready to tell here yet, nor did I want to tell her in the hospital. Now that she was better, hopefully, I would feel comfortable telling her.

I heard a knock at the door and knew it was Bella. I walked up and answered the door; I just walked past her right to her car. We were just going to back to her house but my dad had been too busy to drive me. I was okay with that though, I knew all of a sudden he had a ton to do. We drove in a comfortable silence to my aunties' house. I noticed Edward's car was there which worried me; I could only handle one person at a time. As though reading my thoughts Bella spoke up.

"It's okay we can have girl talk if you want, Edward doesn't have to stay." I was grateful and I could tell by the tone in Bella's voice; she truly didn't mind. We walked into her beautiful house which I loved so much. I sat down on the couch and Bella went to make some hot chocolate. She knew I didn't like tea or coffee so hot chocolate it was. It was one of the things I love about my aunt, she knew me really well. I had never got along well with other people my age and Bella was really one of my best friends. I had a few amazing friends but I always had Bella no matter what. I was worried with her having cancer, she deserved to live. So many people loved her, including me.

"Could I get you anything else Emily?" Bella asked softly pulling me out of my thoughts. She set down my mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of me. She was always caring and worrying about other people.

"Auntie Bella stop worrying about me, I am fine. Worry about yourself, you have a lot to worry about." I used a convincing tone, trying to get her to believe me.

"Emily right now I am fine, the chemo is done for now. I do have some news about the baby though. Then we will talk about what is going on in your life right now." Bella said the last part deliberately. I moved my hand in a circular motion to show her that I wanted her to continue. I was excited but also worried; I wanted everything to be perfect with this baby. I was ecstatic to be getting a new cousin.

"Emily, it is not baby it is babies. Emily I'm having twins." I immediately pulled my aunt into a hug. I was screaming and hugging Bella very tightly. I couldn't be happier for my auntie and uncle. I knew they would be amazing parents. This was the first time in two weeks I had actually been happy. I had auntisly forgotten what it felt like to be happy. I was filled with so much love and excitement.

"I am so so so so happy for you Bella. This is absolutely amazing." I was squealing like Aunt Alice now, I was just so damn happy!

"I am so glad you're happy, they have an amazing cousin to look up too." I smiled.

"Now Emily we need to talk about what happened." I inwardly groaned. My mood was immediately lessened. I was all happy but now I was just worried again. Auntie Bella grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I wasn't excited to talk about it but I had to get it out there, I had to tell someone. My auntie was the one I was going to tell, I wanted her to know and to help. I would tell her for my mom. With a new confidence I spoke up. I told my aunt everything that had happened from the beginning.

"Bella I need to tell you what really happened to my mom..And me. The horrible person who did this said not to tell anyone and at first I didn't want too. I have too though, for my mom. I know that you are always supposed to tell someone you trust and I trust you Bella." I took a deep, deep breath and Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly. She smiled at me and told me to take my time.

"Emily what sometimes works for me is writing it down. You could do that if you like?" Bella's suggestion sounded good but I had to just tell her.

"No auntie I think it would be better for me if I just said it." Bella nodded once again and urged me to get on with the story.

"Well…I guess I will start at the beginning. That night my mom and I were at the grocery store. That's where what you thought was the truth ends; I am just going to say what actually happened. I would appreciate if you just listen and reacted at the end." I took a breath again; I really needed a lot of air to do this.

"Anyways, we were walking in the grocery store when this man jumped out well we were in the frozen isle. He was pretty cute I have to admit and my mom thought so too. They were flirting like crazy. I was ready to gag. Anyways after about 15 minutes I nudged my mom and told her we had to leave. The man's face, whom I later learned was named Royce, had a flash of sadness then an idea. He roughly grabbed my mom and mine's hand, hard. I could already feel the fingertip bruises forming on my wrists. He led me and my mom outside to his car. We drove away in silence. I spoke up considering my mom was love struck. I simply asked him where he was taking us and he said somewhere where we would do something I would never forget. I was really starting to worry, I had seen the look in his eyes. I have always been good at reading people and I just knew he was bad news. When we arrived in front of an old abounded cottage I really got worried. My mom told me too be quiet and that not everyone had beautiful homes. I listened to her but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He had just basically kidnapped us from the store. Royce led us into the abounded cottage. My mom grabbed my hand protectively because Royce had grabbed a gun." I heard Bella gasp at this point; I rubbed her knee in her calming manner. I then continued.

"He pointed the gun at my head and my mom immediately told him to take her and not me. I was grateful to my mom for doing that but also worried. I didn't want her to give herself up for me. I'm not worth it." Bella stopped me right there said how I was but I immediately stopped her. If I was ever going to get this out I couldn't stop.

"Just please let me finish. If I stop I won't ever be able to start again. Royce told me to strip, my mother told me not too. Royce told her that I did as I was told or I was dead. He tied me and my mom so we couldn't fight it. The whole time he was tying us up my mom and me were trying to fight him off. He was way stronger then us though, even put together. He raped me, I'm not ready to go in to details but basically he took me. I have been hurting down there everyday since. Most of all the pain has been in my heart though, Bella. He took my everything. My first kiss, the fist time someone other than family saw me naked and my first time. These things that should be great memories in my life are also the worst things in my life now. After all of that happened he raped my… my mom. I had to watch all this just like she had to watch me. After that he prepared himself to kill me. He said he was going to keep my mom for a couple more rounds and then she would be gone too. He said I was too ugly though, I had too be disposed of. My mom begged him not too and after much pleading he gave in. There was a catch though, my mom would now belong to him. She didn't have a choice; she either belonged to him or let me die. I told her to let me die, I wasn't worth it. She wouldn't listen though. She told him that she would belong to him just let me go. He gave her rape pills then, I knew what they were and told him to repeat after her. She did as she was told and told me that she hated me and I was worthless and blamed me for doing this to her. I ran away, using the tiny bit of strength I had left to get away. I ran to the pool and got cleaned up there and then I went home. I have been sitting in my room alone for the last two weeks. My mom uses her one phone call to phone me because she can't tell anyone else. I already know though, everything. But every time at the end of the phone call she is forced to say the same thing she said to me before I ran that day. She was forced to say all those things to you, to everyone. She told me she just wants to be back with Emmet and the family. This whole thing is my entire fault." I just sobbed and sobbed in to my aunts' chest, she held me. She held me while crying herself. I didn't want to know what she had to say next. We didn't speak because words couldn't, wouldn't do anything.

**This was a really hard chapter to write, I was writing while crying. I listened to Will I? From Rent during the story, it works really well so listen to it with it if you want.**

**I am really getting in to the whole Rose-Royce-Emily thing, what do people think of it? I know this story is supposed to be a Bella and Edward Fic but I will get back to them. I am quite enjoying writing all this. Maybe you guys hate it and want me to go back?**

**Thanks for reading and please review, it means a lot to me!**

**-Kat **


	10. Chapter 10:Plan

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

**June 14**

I held poor little Emily while she cried. I cried myself, I cried for Emily, I cried for Rose and I just cried. I cried because I whish I hadn't been so mean to Rose. I cried because of how courageous Emily had been.

"Emily, I don't even know what to say about your experience. It is absolutely terrible and I do know that and I whish you hadn't had to go through that. You can not blame yourself though; your mother wouldn't want you too. It is absolutely not your fault it is Royce's fault and only his fault. When I was diagnosed with cancer I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about my child. Mothers would give their life for their child's without a second thought. Your mother is included in this; she did what she had to do as a mother. You know that what she says at the end of her phone call is not true; she is forced to say it. We are going to save your mother though, thank you so much for telling me. I love you my beautiful niece." I said all this hoping she would listen and believe me. I knew she would have a lot of emotional problems for the rest of her life. We would all be here to help Emily though, support her. For now the first thing would be to save Rose. I knew that would make Emily feel a lot better and it would make me feel better too. I held Emily and thought about how we would save Rose. First we needed everyone in the family to know what was going on.

"Emily, first we will save your mom. We will need to tell the whole family so they can help us. I know you don't want them to know, but think of your mom. We have to for Rose. I need to tell Edward right now and then we should invite everyone over here to tell them. I can tell them what happened if you don't want too. We don't have to go in to any details at all. We need to tell them though." I was convincing but gentle when I said this. I didn't want to startle Emily but if we were going to save her mom we had to tell everyone.

"Thank you Bella, I think that is a good idea. It will be hard but it needs to be done. I think I would like it if you told them. I don't think I can say it again. Please don't go in to details, I have to take my time with all the horrible things. I want to save my mom though, that would make me feel a little bit better. But please can my siblings not come? I don't want then to find out about this until it's all over." I respected Emily's wishes of course and we phoned everyone asking them to come over. They all obliged but asked why; we just said it was really important. When we phoned Emmet he didn't know if he could leave the kids. We sent our friend Jacob, whom we had known since we were kids, to look after them. Everyone agreed to come and half an hour later everyone was arriving. We hadn't told Edward yet; Emily said she wanted to tell him with everyone else. I respected this of course even though I wanted Edward's advice. I wanted to be able to comfort Emily but I couldn't figure out how.

"Thanks for coming everyone, especially on such short notice. So you all, naturally, asked why we wanted you all to come over. Edward and I have some great news that I think we should share it right now and then Emily and me have some stuff we need to discuss as a family." I was going to tell the family about the twins. We needed to at some point and I figured we had everyone here so this would be a good time.

"Edward can you come and tell the family with me." Edward put his arm around my waist and gave it a light squeeze.

"As you all know I am 8 weeks pregnant. Edward and I found out some amazing news at my first sonogram. Carlisle already knows this of course." I started, Edward continued.

"Bella has already made me the happiest man in the world and now she has just become even more amazing. Everyone, Bella and I are expecting twins." Alice squealed, Carlisle smiled, and Emmet laughed in his booming laugh. Esme came over and pulled me in to a hug and then Jasper did as well. Alice was next and immediately started talking about matching baby outfits. I calmed everyone down so we could get on with the next news.

"Okay well the next thing I am going to tell you is the real reason I have brought you here. Emily has told me all of this morning but I am going to tell all of you because it is too hard for her. No one knows about this yet, not even Edward. "I started and everyone immediately had a solemn look on there faces. I continued.

"Well as you all know Rose has moved in with Royce. Now you all think that it is because she wanted too, I thought so too, until this morning. Rose was forced to move in with Royce and she was forced to say what she said to all of us. Emily and Rose were at the grocery store when they met Royce. At first he was nice but then when they said they had to leave he wouldn't let them. He took them to an abounded cottage. He had a gun and tied them up. First, while Rosalie watched, he raped Emily." I heard many gasps and grumbles from the men. They were mad, as they should be.

"Then Royce did the same to Rose. He was planning on killing Emily and then later doing the same to Rose. Rosalie wanted to save Emily so she said she would go with Royce and do everything he said. This was all two weeks ago." I went and sat down and pulled Emily in to a hug. She was crying and once again I started to cry. Everyone else was also crying. The men looked upset but also absolutely ready to kill. I knew they were thinking about Royce. I was glad they were this mad at him.

"So we need to come up with a way to get Rose out of there. Jasper you are a detective, what would be the best way to do this?" I questioned.

"Well Bella I don't think getting the police involved yet is a good idea. They wouldn't help. We need to come up with a strategic plan. Once we get Rose out of there we can alert the police. If Edward would be willing to take it as a lawsuit and get Royce put in jail that would be good. Bella or Emily has Rosalie been trying to fight him off?" Jasper said this all so calmly, like he did it everyday. I knew he did do it everyday but this time it was his sister. I could see that he was trying to stay calm for everyone else though. Before I could answer his question, Emily did, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Yes but he is very strong. She stopped fighting him because he gives her rape pills. He is making her take drugs so she can't think properly." Emily said it couragesly but with a ton of sadness. Everyone was sad. Esme came over and gave Emily a hug, just as everyone else did. They all thanked me too but I told them not too. Edward said that he would absolutely be Rosalie's lawyer.

We were going to get our Rose back. That was for sure!

**Thanks for reading!**

**So I have an idea for some Bella stuff that will happen but first I need to finish the Rose-Royce-Emily thing. Everyone knows now so that's a start. Incase you didn't figure it out Jasper is a detective and Edward is a lawyer. **

**I was looking up information about breast cancer and pregnancy and the cancer actually can't spread to your baby in your womb, I know this doesn't go with this chapter but I thought I should say it. I'm sorry for putting that in there, I'm no doctor. It is fiction though so we can just pretend it can happen.**

**I love reviews but reviews that are just saying "love it" or "please update" are kind of dissapoting. Please just add something too it!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!**

**-Kat **


	11. Chapter 11:What?

**Chapter 11**

**June 14 (still)**

**Bella is 2 months pregnant and showing a little bit.**

**Emmet's POV**

I couldn't believe this, how dare he? I hated Royce; I was going to kill him. I still loved Rose, I always had. It was my job to protect her and I had failed. Sure we weren't still married but I stilled loved her. Then there was Emily, what she had to go through at 13 yrs. Old. I would kill him for her too. No one deserved that, especially not Emily. He had taken everything from her. I was just going to kill him, that was for sure.

Edward Jasper Carlisle and I were on our way to the cottage. Emily had figured out where it was and we were on our way there now. I couldn't wait to get Rosie back and kill him. My father kept telling me we couldn't kill him unless it was necessary. I figured it was absolutely necessary but my father said otherwise. Apparently we had to take him and get him locked up. The only reason I actually liked this plan was because instead of having a simple quick death he would suffer for years and years. When we were approaching the house Edward got a call. He started freaking out and we had to calm him down. I had to ask him what the call was about; I thought we were just about to deal with our biggest problem.

"Emmet I can't tell you right now, let's get Rose out of here and then we will go back to my house where Bella and Emily are and talk about this as a family." He spoke calmly and deliberately. We went in then because we had arrived at the house.

I immediately went to Rose and got her out of there. She sobbed in to my chest like she did when we were together. I held her comforting her; I wanted to get back at in there. I wanted to kill him.

"Emmet." Rose's voice was hoarse and was hard to hear with her crying so much.

"I want to be back with you, I have hated my life for the last two weeks. It's made me realize that I still love you; I want to be with you. Emmet, do you think we could get back together?" My heart soared at Rosalie's words. I peppered her face with kisses while saying yes and yes again and again.

I gently placed Rose down in the back of the car and covered her with blankets.

"Rosie please just rest, I need to go deal with Royce." I spat his name with all my madness. I went in to the cottage to find Carlisle and Emmet controlling him while Jasper was collecting the drugs. I immediately started to pound on him. I was screaming about what a bad person he was. I just kept screaming and punching. Carlisle had to pull me off and try and control me. We took Royce out of the house and got him in the other car. I ran over to Rose.

"Emmet just please get me to a hospital." Her voice was hoarse and each word seemed like it was very hard for her to say. I pulled the car away from that terrible place and drove straight to the hospital.

**Bella's POV**

Emily and I were sitting on the bathroom floor, sobbing. I held Emily while she cried and tried to comfort her, it wasn't working though. I couldn't comfort her though, she was very worried. I would be too if I had found out I was pregnant at thirteen. I thought of when I had realized she may be pregnant.

_Flash back_

_Emily had just thrown up. It was just like my morning sickness, she must be getting sick. I held her hair and comforted her. I had to figure out what was wrong with her._

"_Emily in what way do you feel sick?" I questioned._

"_Well I've been throwing up a lot lately, I am always tired and my back, especially my lower back always hurts." She said slowly, like she was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. I knew what might be wrong with her though._

"_Emily when was your last period?" I knew it was a personal question but I had to know. I was hoping my suspensions weren't correct but they very well could be. _

"_Well last month, I skipped it this month but I figured I was just really stressed about my mom. Why?" I knew she didn't get it yet. I was hoping I wasn't right._

"_Emily I think I know what's wrong with you. Did you get a rape kit done?" I knew she hadn't, she hadn't told anyone until today. _

"_No" she responded quickly._

"_Emily I'm going to go to the drug store and get you some….medicine for your…..sickness." I dashed out the door before she could respond. I was walking through the isles when Jacob saw me. He followed me and started to talk to me. I just kept walking and he just kept following. I liked Jacob and all but right now I just wanted to go home. When I was in the pregnancy test isle looking for a couple to buy that looked like they would actually work he stared at me questionly._

"_Bells I hate to break it to you but you're already knocked up." I was mad especially because he was laughing after he said this. I wasn't that stupid dumbass._

'_Jake, I know it's not for me. I'm not stupid." I said angrily._

"_Ohhh who's it for?" He asked still laughing._

"_It's none of your business. Now I really need to go, goodbye Jacob." I walked away from a very stunned Jacob. I got a questioning look from the clerk at the checkout as well, I didn't say anything and he didn't ask. He could tell I was really mad. I made it back to the house in record time. As soon as Emily saw what I had in my hand she gasped._

"_No,No,No." Emily just kept chanting. I knew she was extremely nervous. Who would want to be pregnant at thirteen?_

"_Emily just take the test and we will take it from there." Emily rushed in to the bathroom and took the test. She came out and passed me the stick, too afraid to look. I held it and waited for the news. News that could ruin her life. When the stick flashed a smiley face at us Emily immediately started crying. There was nothing happy about this pregnancy, I thought. I held Emily and we cried._

Present

I had called Edward to tell him about Emily's pregnancy. She said she just wanted everyone to know. She had said she was undecided about what to do. I continued to hold Emily while I thought of all of this. I knew she wouldn't kill the baby, no matter how hard it would be. We would all be here to support her, regardless of her decision. I knew Emily wanted kids but not right now. She wanted them when she was older and married. She always said she wanted to be just like me, minus the cancer. She was getting a baby just sooner then she thought.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm putting a poll up on my profile about what you think Emily should do with the baby. You can all breathe now; Royce is soon going to be behind bars.**

**What did you think of Emily being pregnant? When I started this story it was going to be all Edward and Bella. Then Rose started dating Royce and so on… I didn't have any of this planned at the beginning.**

**I keep thinking I need more Edward and Bella, what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Kat **


	12. Chapter 12:Bliss

**Chapter 12**

It had been two months since all the drama. Everything seemed to finally be going well, thank goodness. The baby and I were totally healthy. I was now 5 months pregnant. Everything seemed to be progressing just fine. I now looked I lot healthier, which I was glad for. My hair had grown back somewhat. Alice had helped me style into a short bob. I liked it but still wished I had my long hair. My skin didn't look so ghostly anymore, I was still pale but I had always been.

I looked like I was 9 months pregnant and people would always ask me when I was due. I would answer them and they would seem shocked. Then, of course I would tell them I was having twins and they understood. As much as it was inconvenient and hurt and I didn't always love being this huge I also loved it. It was amazing to know I had a little life inside of me or in my case two little lives.

Emily had decided to keep the baby, as we all thought she would. She was not sure yet on what she was going to do after the baby was born though. I knew she wanted to keep it but wasn't sure if she could handle it. Being four months pregnant she had a slight baby bump. She was wearing sweats and t-shirts only now and people always asked her why. She hadn't really told anyone at school she was pregnant. She didn't have really any great friends there. Her best friend, Kara, had abounded her after finding out she was pregnant. Calling her a whore and a slut. This had really tearing Emily apart but she seemed to be over it now. I didn't know what she was going to do when it became obvious that she was 'with baby'. Whenever she went to visit a new doctor they always asked her about the father. She would always tense up. We just told everyone that the man who fathered the child was in no shape to be a father. Some preyed for more information, but most just left it there. Those few people that preyed, we basically told them not to pry. After that, they never did.

Edward had told me that he had a surprise for me today. After all the drama, Edward and I spent a lot of time just holding one another. He talked to the babies a lot, I found it amazing. All he gave away for the surprise today was that he wanted me to wear something that showed the baby bump. Also, to wear a color. Alice had come over earlier and tortured me to make me look good. As much as I hated having it all done, I loved the results. My hair was smoothed down and it looked very silky. I was wearing a cute pink top and dark wash jeans. Elastic band on the jeans of course.

"Love, are you ready to go?" Edwards' beautiful velvet voice filled the room.

"Absolutely" I smiled and took Edward's hand. We went outside in to the precious Volvo.

"So love, I have two surprises for today." Edward said happily. This man was amazing.

We arrived to a beautiful field. Edward and I got out of the car. Him opening the door for me, of course. When we got to one side of the field, I figured out my surprise. I was thrilled; I had wanted to do something like this for a while. We walked up and met the man in charge.

"Hello nice to meet you, I am James and I will be your photographer today." He smiled at us while pointing things out.

"Okay so as you are pregnant that is the point of these photos, correct?" James asked.

"Yes" I answered.

We started the shoot then. First we took some pictures of just me. Holding my stomach, touching my stomach everything. The par I loved most though was when Edward joined me. James positioned us so Edward's hands were wrapped around my waist, on my belly. He was looking at me with such love and I was looking back with the same. After a couple shots of that, James instructed us to go get changed. I was worried, considering I hadn't brought a change of clothes. Edward pulled me to the side to talk to me.

"Love, this was James ideas and we don't have to do it if you don't want to." Edward said in a comforting tone.

"Do what?" I asked. I honestly had no idea.

"Well a lot of times James takes intimate pictures. What he wants is for you to be naked. We will drape fabric on you of course. As well as myself." I had shock all over my face. I wasn't upset though, I actually quite liked the idea. Rose had had pictures like that done and they were beautiful.

"Sure, Edward. That's fine with me." I laughed at the look on his face; he was very shocked but then happy. We took our clothes off and put on robes. Once we came back James gave us some fabric each and we draped it around ourselves. Once we were decent James started positioned us. I loved the ones where Edward and I were together. I could feel the love around us.

James promised to have the photos edited and ready for pick-up by Tuesday. He must be fast, it was Saturday today. We got dressed and headed back to the car. Just as we were reaching the car I started running around the field, spinning, singing "The hills are alive with the sound music". I was blissful, absolutely happy. Edward smiled grabbed my waist and started spinning and singing with me. We were running around the field. We were without any problems again. Just happy to be together, to be ourselves. Edward looked down at my stomach and sang a few lines from the song.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music._

_The songs they have sung for a thousand years._

After that I lapsed in to "thank you for the music". I wasn't one to sing normally, but today it was just Edward and I. We were in love, I was going to sing.

_Thank you for the music. _

_The songs I'm singing._

_Thanks for the joy there bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty._

_What would life be without a song or dance, what are we. _

_So I say thank you for the music, for giving it too me._

I was smiling without end. Edward pulled me into an embrace and kissed me, hard. He pushed all his emotion in to that one kiss. We were s happy, all our worries forgotten. I wasn't suffering from breast cancer; our niece wasn't raped and pregnant. I was definitely pregnant though, that had never been a problem. This pregnancy was one of the best things that had ever happened to me. Edward and I laughed and smiled for ten minutes straight. We held hands on our way back to the Volvo.

Once in the car, Edward looked at me with a questioning look.

"What brought that on Bella?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I'm just so happy. Thank you so much for getting those photos done. You have no idea how much they mean to me." Edward smiled and rubbed my hand with his own.

"I loved it, Love"

"Me too" I responded. I leaned in for a kiss as Edward started the car. He complied, of course and kissed me in a way that should be illegal. I knew I was getting excited but this wasn't the time.

"So….what's the next surprise Edward? I don't think you can top that." I smiled slyly.

"Oh but I think I can. Though it won't be as fun, I think you will really like it in the end." Edward smiled back. I didn't have any idea what the surprise could be.

We pulled in to a car lot, a freaking car lot. I couldn't believe this; we were looking for a car? Well I guess it made sense. I would probably need a car of my own once the twins were born. I hoped Edward wasn't planning on buying it for me though; I could buy my own car. If he needed a new car, he could buy it. Not that I wouldn't want to help, I just didn't have the money too. I only worked at a bookstore and I wasn't even working right now.

We went in and met with a car salesman. We talked and he walked as outside. To my complete astonishingment he took us right to a brand new SUV. It was all set up to be taken out from the lot, like it had already been biought. Everything just clicked in to place in my ming. Edward had bought be a car, we were here picking it up. I wanted to me bad that he had done this behind my back but I couldn't. I was thrilled and I did need a car for the kids. I jumped in to Edward's arms well thanking him. He was still able to hold me, regardless of the baby bump. The car salesmen handed us the keys and Eddward and I agreed to meet back at the house. I hoped in to my new car. It was beautiful, it was a hybrid and I barely heard it turn on. I was so thrilled. I drove home in my beautiful new car, thinking of a way to reapy Edward. There was one way I could think of, one thing only I could do to him. Yes, I smirked I could use my excitement from the field.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!

I didn't get any votes on th poll so I left the options for keeping it so please vote on those!

Review!

-Kat


	13. Chapter 13:Yay!

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's POV**

I was so happy with my life right now, it was insane. Bella was healthy which was more than I could ever wish for. Emily was getting better and the baby was healthy. Then there were our twins, the day I found out about them had been the best day of my life. It was also my worst though because that was the day I found out about Bella's breast cancer. Carlisle had told me, without Bella's knowledge that she would have to have more chemo during her third trimester. This news upset me, of course. We had been lucky though not to lose the baby. Carlisle said we would do the chemo as close to the due date as we could. This way we could deliver the babies if needed. Sure I wasn't happy about this, but my dad said that this was just to make sure all the cancer cells were dead.

I was on my way to pick up the beautiful photos from Saturday. I was going to remember that day forever. Those songs in the field had been amazing. I had never seen Bella so happy, just as I was. It was absolutely amazing. I was very excited to get the photos. I knew Bella would look absolutely stunning, just as she always did. I arrived at James' studio then.

"Ah Mr. Cullen, how are you?" James greeted me.

"Great thank you." I responded while shaking his hand.

"Now I have the photos for pick up, I think you will be quite pleased. I definitely am." I nodded while following James in to his office.

"I kept the best one from every position but if there is one you do not want just please point it out." I thanked him and started looking at the photos. They were all exquisite, just as expected. I was very pleased with them.

`"I have a surprise for you, I couldn't resist taking these photos." He held up another package of photos. I figured maybe they were the other copies. When I opened the envelope up I almost started crying.

There were photos of Bella and me signing, kissing, and hugging. James had gotten photos of our outburst in the field. They were magnificent, we were so there. Because we hadn`t known we were being photographed we weren`t acting at all. It was just us, in love. I really did start to cry over the beauty of these photos. I held them and carefully examined each one. I was so amazed; I pulled James in to a hug.

``James, thank you so much. I adore all of these photos; I definitely would like to purchase them all."I smiled, it seemed like I couldn`t stop doing that today.

``Of course, this way Mr. Cullen." James pulled me over to the register. He rang all the photos through and gave me the total.

1034.89$. The money was completely worth it though. I would treasure these photos forever. I couldn`t wait to show Bella, she would be so excited. I thought of showing our kids and I realized that soon we would be able too. Four more months and I would be a father. I wasn`t very nervous, I just wanted to be good enough. I was completely and totally thrilled to be a father. I knew Bella would be the best mother and I hoped I could compare to her. I knew there could still be complications and that always worried me. I left, got in to the car and drove home.

Upon my arrival home I swiftly hoped out of the car. I went inside and found Bella lying on the couch rubbing her belly. I was glad to see her so at peace. When she saw me enter she turned down the TV. Before she could get up to greet me I motioned for her to sit. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I gently placed her head on my lap and stroked her short hair. I thought her new style was cute; she would look beautiful no matter what. Immediately she noticed the photos in my hand and tried to grab them out of my hand.

"Bella, I want to look at each and everyone with you." I paused, she looked at me quizzically.

"But." I continued.

"You need to eat lunch first." I mumbled the last part while smiling down at her. She laughed, I loved her laugh. It was like the most beautiful music ever. I gently placed her head down and got up to make us some lunch. As I was walking in to the kitchen the phone rang.

It was Alice.

"Hello Alice, how are you?"

"Oh Edward." She sopped out. I could hear her crying. Immediately I was alarmed, I didn't know what could me wrong.

"Alice, Alice. I need to know what's wrong." I said as calmly as I could.

"I, I Edward." She stammered out. I was very, very worried. I couldn't think of what could be so bad.

"Edward, I'm pregnant." My name she said while still in tears. Immediately she squealed the last part. She wasn't crying on the other line anymore. She sounded absolutely thrilled. I was very, very confused.

"Alice...W-what?" I stammered out.

"I'm pregnant Edward, isn't this great?" I was beyond confused. She sounded thrilled, which I knew she should be. For her to be pregnant was like a dream. Jasper and her hade been trying for a child for as long as I could remember. At least 5 years. Alice had been convinced it wouldn't happen, same with Jasper. They kept trying though just hoping. Carlisle had said it was possible so they kept hope. Both Jasper and Alice had agreed that they didn't want to do anything other then natural stuff. Therefore, her being pregnant was fantastic.

"Yes it is definitely. But, what were you upset about earlier." I said calmly.

"Oh Edward. I'm sorry, I just had too. Getting you all worried, was great. I finally pulled one on my big brother." She was laughing, well almost cackling at the end of this. I couldn't help but laugh either. She always wanted to get me back for all the pranks I pulled on her. She had never pulled a prank on me before. Plus, I was still thrilled about her being pregnant. Jasper and Alice would be amazing parents.

"You finally got me Alice. Congratulations!" I said sarcastically.

"Well Edward I've got to go. Jasper wants to celebrate the news with me." She said the last part suggestively. I shuddered; I didn't want to think of one of my best friends and my little sister like that.

"Okay Alice, be careful." I mumbled.

"Edward, I'm already pregnant." She mumbled. I laughed!

I got mine and Bella's lunch ready. Just two simple sandwiches.

I brought them back into the living room and placed them on the coffee table. Bella smiled and thanked me.

"Who was that Edward?" She asked me.

"Alice." I answered.

"What did she want?" Bella asked.

"Well..." I thought if I should tell her or not. I figured I would, no secrets, that was our rule.

"She's pregnant." I stated. Bella squealed, sounding like Alice. She kissed me passionately. I knew how happy she was for Jasper and Alice. I held her and once again stroked her hair.

"Love, would you like to see the photos now?" I questioned.

"Yes, Yes, Yes." She said enthusiastically. I squeezed her shoulder and pulled out the photos. Slowly we looked at each one. When she got to the ones of us in the field her jaw dropped.

"Edward, how did James get these photos?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know, he said he saw us and just had to take the pictures." I said.

"Thank you so much Edward, it means so much." I smiled, Bella was holding back tears. I was thrilled she loved the photos, I did too.

"You are absolutely welcome." I responded.

I held Bella and she kissed me passionately. Then we looked at the photos again. She rubbed her stomach and so did I.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please vote in the poll on my profile.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Kat **


	14. Chapter 14: I can't

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's Pov**

I was sick, very, very sick. I didn't know what could be wrong with me. I could barely get out of bed, without feeling dead. I couldn't stop coughing so I nor Edward got any sleep. I felt so weak, all my muscles and bones hurt. Everything was terrible feeling really. One thing I was particularly worried about was the weight loss. Because I was pregnant I was supposed to be putting on weight, but I was loosing it. I wasn't loosing it from my belly, rather from my legs and arms and everywhere else.

Edward knew I was sick and kept urging me to see Carlisle. At this point though, I didn't want to get out of bed. I kept wondering if maybe I was having a relapse but I tried to put those thoughts out of my head.

Today though, I was going to see Carlisle. I truly didn't want to but I had too. Anytime I doubted something that I knew I must do I would think of the two wonderful lives growing inside of me. My babies were what kept me going. I wanted to be a healthy and strong mom for them.

"Bella, are you ready?" I heard Edward call for me.

"Yes, let's just go." I mumbled, somehow he heard me.

Edward gently squeezed my hand in a reassuring manner. We went out to the car and got in. As we neared the hospital I got more and more nervous. I had been telling myself it was nothing but I now I would know for sure. As we pulled in to the hospital parking lot I was completely tense. Tense with worry and nerves. Edward didn't say a word as he helped me out of the car. I needed the help now though, I was huge. As we went inside I could barely breathe.

"Love, it will all be okay. You really need to breathe though." Edward reassured me.

"Ah, Edward, Bella. How are you?" Carlisle greeted us. He knew we were coming in, but not what for.

"Actually Dad, Bella's been really, really sick lately. We just wanted to get her checked to make sure everything is okay." Edward said with worry evident in his voice. I grabbed his hand and he rubbed mine soothingly.

"Well then follow me to my office." Carlisle also had the worry in his voice. It seemed everyone around us was worried, I was hoping we wouldn't have to be at this point.

"Bella I will be taking some blood and doing a physical exam and then we can go back to my office and discuss. Okay?" Carlisle was totally professional.

"Okay." I said. Carlisle left Edward and me so I could change.

As I got in to the hospital gown, with Edward's help, I clinged to him. I was so worried and nervous.

"All will be okay love." Edward mumbled while rubbing my back. As Carlisle reentered he noticed our position and started to leave.

"Dad come back." Edward called. Carlisle re-reentered.

Edward helped me on to the examination table and kept a hold of my hand. I looked away as Carlisle drew the blood, Edward just kept reassuring me. I felt the needle go in, it hurt more then a needle ever had. I screamed slightly at the pain. Worry and alarm passed Edward's face until he regained composure again. Carlisle was finished then, thank goodness.

The physical exam was next. It was always awarded having my father-in-law touching my breasts. Especially with his son, my husband sitting right there. Edward stiffened at my side. Luckily, Carlisle was always professional. It was my turn to reassure Edward now. Though it was hard, it really hurt this time. More so then when I was diagnosed or when I went through all the treatments. Having all this pain just made me even more worried.

As Carlisle went with my tests and the information he needed Edward helped me change, again. We didn't say anything, both content with the silence and also hating it. We left for Carlisle's office. Because it was urgent he got the results right away. We sat on the love seat in his office; Carlisle thought having that was better then chairs with the diagnosis he gave people sometimes. This way, they could curl up with whoever was beside them that they loved. For me, simply, easily I curled up beside Edward.

Carlisle entered holding my now huge file.

"Okay I'm just going to come out and tell you guys. Bella you are most definitely having a relapse. It is even worse because the cancer has spread in to your spine. This means that it is in your bones. If we do chemo immediately we could get rid of it in your spine. We truly don't know if it would work. The babies will be fine as long as we start the treatment. If you chose not to have treatment, which you will have to discuss you have an 18% chance survival rate. You would have a life expectancy of 6-8 months so you could have the kids. I know this is a big decision for you tow. And trust me I love you two so much I hate this. I am going to do everything I can."

"Dad, why not just do the treatment?" Edward interrupted Carlisle.

"Well there are lasting side effects. One prominent one right now is that it could kill the babies." I was sobbing and hyperventilating right now. I was clinging to Edward and trying to stay calm. I couldn't believe this, I might die, and my kids might die.

I knew from the moment I was diagnosed that death was always an option. After the first round of chemo though, I was reassured it would be okay. I thought I was finally going to have my end to the fairytale of my life. My kids, it pained me to think of them. They haven't had any chance to live and they may never. I would do anything for them though. I would rather they live and die. I wasn't ready to leave this earth yet though. I had everything I wanted and of course it was going to be taking away from me. I always knew it would, it was too good to be true. Carlisle had said that I had mild cancer. It didn't sound too mild anymore.

I didn't want to die. I didn't want my kids to die. I didn't want Edward to die. I knew that if Edward died I would die too. So in turn he would die if I died. I would make sure the kids would live. They didn't deserve a dad that was emotionally dead. I had to live for all of this. I was pretty sure I was going to go for the treatment I would just try to make it through. Right now my life was all about keeping my kids and me alive. This would also keep Edward alive.

**Thanks for reading, please review and vote on the poll**

**Kat **


	15. Chapter 15:A mother's advice!

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's Pov**

"Edward…I….just. Can we go to your parents house?" I was distraught. Esme had always had the answers for me, maybe she would again. Edward just nodded and led me out to his car. He was also distraught, with total reason to be.

We arrived at Carlisle's and Esme's house and got out of the car. I was numb, Edward looked deep in thought. We knocked and Esme opened the door. She obviously hadn't heard the news yet. The minute she saw us in tears she was comforting us both. Carlisle was still at the hospital, where we had just been, so Esme was home alone. She just held Edward and Edward held me for almost an hour. I was so appreciative to have Esme in my life. For her to just sit there wasting her time on us. She didn't even know what was wrong but she would comfort us in a second. I loved her even more for this. She truly was a mother to me. Since the minute I met her, the first time Edward brought me to meet his parents, she had cared for me as though I was her daughter. I was happy to oblige to being her daughter. It was easy when we got married; Edward's family was already mine before hand.

"Esme, I want to tell you what's wrong. It's just….hard to say." I trembled as I spoke.

"Dear, you can tell me whenever you want to, even if that means never." Esme held only care and worry, for me I'm sure, in her voice.

"Actually Esme I'm ready to tell you. Edward, do you mind. I really need some mother to daughter talk, even if she's your mother." Edward had a somewhat hurt look on his face but I knew he understood. Esme and I walked in to the kitchen. Esme put together a nice looking lunch for me. We sat at the table and I started to nibble on the food. The sandwich was delicious!

"yummy, thank you Esme, this is delicious." I smiled, I had finally stopped crying. I figured I should just tell her, I wanted her advice.

"Today I went to see Carlisle. You see, I haven't been feeling great lately. Not just pregnant but really sick. I'm having a relapse Esme, my worst nightmare! I have to get treatment immediately or the babies could die. I could die, all three of us could die. If I don't get the treatment then I could have the babies but I would only live for about six more moths. The treatment though, could kill the babies." I finished and broke out in to tears again. Esme was crying too and we just held each other.

"Dear, dear Bella. I don't know what to say. Have you thought about what you want to do?" Esme questioned. This was the ultimate question, to have my kids live and me die, or for the babies to possibly die and for me to live. The second option seemed so…selfish. At the same time though, I wanted to live for Edward and for my unborn children. If I chose to have the treatment though, I may kill my own children. I don't think I would ever be able to live knowing I had killed my children. This was one tough decision.

"I just don't know. I need your advice Esme, what should I do?" I spoke quietly, between sobs.

"Bella I can't answer this for you. All I can advice you to do is talk to everyone. Talk to Edward, talk to Alice and Jasper, talk to your unborn children, talk to Emily, talk to your father. I think the last one could be very helpful. He watched your mom die from the same disease. You should ask him what they decided to do. Of course she wasn't pregnant at the time. Still though it could really help, you could get a lot out of talking to him. Just know that we all love you and our hearts are with both you and Edward." Esme finished. What she had said was very good advice, as always. I smiled, amazingly!

"Thank you Esme." I said while wiping away my tears. Sure I wasn't jumping with joy but I was a lot happier. Maybe happier wasn't the right word more hopeful though. I needed to tell my dad about this anyways and he might have the answers.

"Anytime dear. Please stop by sometime soon, I would love to chat. Gosh your stomach is huge, that must get in the way." I laughed.

"Yes it does. Thank you again Esme. I think Edward and I will be going to my dad's house now." I responded. We got ready and left. We drove to my dad's house in a comfortable silence. As we got closer I got upset again. No father wanted to hear that their daughter was dyeing. We got out of the car and approached the front door. Edward went in first and explained what was going on to my father. I stood there and waited, not wanting to be a part of this conversation.

"Bella come in here." I could here the sadness in my father's voice. As I went inside I saw the sadness, he was crying. I rushed over and gave him a hug. For once it wasn't awkward. My father seemed to suddenly remember something and went in to his room. He came back holding a small envelope. I saw my mother's handwriting on the front. Seeing that brought back so many memories I had been trying to block out. I couldn't help but cry, again.

"Bells, your…mom she gave this to me to give to you. When she was in the hospital she had a dream about you. She dreamt that you were young and in love, you got married. Then her dream turned to a night tare and she saw you being diagnosed with breast cancer. She also saw you become pregnant. She saw the relapse, everything. I guess her dream was right. Anyways, she knew she was dying so she wrote you this letter. She told me that if her dream came true, which she didn't want it too, to give you this letter. She said it held advice only a mother could give. I've never read it and I honestly almost forgot about it." Charlie looked so excited to be giving me the letter.

I was overcome with emotion. I couldn't believe that I could have the advice I needed. I wanted to cry and scream with joy all at the same time. I had a piece of my mom here with me. I had her advice and opinion. I couldn't believe she would have dreamed all of this. My mom always did have a strong instinct though. I guess I believe that she had this dream so she could write me this letter. I couldn't wait to have her advice though. I wanted to know what I should do. If she had still been alive she would have been the first one I would have gone too, now I could. I just stared at the envelope in disbelief.

I shakily sat down and opened the envelope. Two long pages of writing, in my mother's hand writing fell out. There were also two beautiful drawings. I just stared down at the first page and started to read, with Edward at my side.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**What should Renee say in her letter? I can't decide!**

**Kat **


End file.
